A Pirates Life For Me
by 96DarkAngel
Summary: A teenagers life isn't always easy, but what could be harder than growing up with a group of animals you barely know? Especially when you have no choice but to stay with them. The pirates know what its like and its not fun, most of the time. Takes place shortly after 'Once upon a Ship', recommend reading first.
1. Raz and Flynn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ice Age**

* * *

A large berg in the shape of a ship slowly drifted the sea with its inhabitants bored out of their minds. It's been a few days since they all met and still haven't gotten used to being around each other. The fact that they were all going to live together didn't really help either. After all, who would think a group of moody teenagers on a ship in the middle of the ocean would be a good idea, not that they had a choice.

Although the event they experienced just a few days before was exhilarating, having to live with strangers and away from their homelands felt... Odd. And slightly nerving for others.

Raz stood a few feet away from the edge of the ship. She surveyed the vast sea and shivered a little. Being used to a warmer climate, Raz felt it would definitely take her a while to get used to literally living on ice. The water surrounding them made her worried. Kangaroos couldn't swim. If she were to slip, which often happened to all of them, and fall off the edge, who knows what would happen.

'I'll drown, tha's what would 'appen.' She thought bitterly. Water certainly wasn't her element.

But there was one who didn't seem to care about the surrounding water. In a way, she envied him. If he were to fall off the ship, he would be fine since he could swim. She scowled, his happy-go-lucky attitude irritated her. The moment it was official they would all stay together, she knew he would be her least favorite.

"Hey there Raz! Whatcha doin'?" Speak of the devil.

She sighed, "Hey Flynn. Just starin' out ta sea."

Flynn flopped next to her, smiling like an idiot, "Boy this gonna be so much fun huh Raz. Sailing the sea and being pirates. I can't wait for our first plunder together!"

"The anticipation is killin' me." She replied bluntly.

He gasped, "Killin' you!? What's killin' you!?"

"It's an expression ya gumby!"

"Oh. Haha that was a funny one, it was."

Raz rolled her eyes and attempted to hop away, but only made one before gasping slightly from sudden pain.

Flynn looked at her, "Are you alright Raz?"

"Ah'm fine. One a' these weapons stabbed me again," She reached into her pinch and pulled out a dagger, "I don't think I'll eva git used ta this."

"Why don't you tell the captain? Wouldn't want ya to hurt ya self."

Raz put the dagger back in her pouch and looked at Flynn questioningly, "Why da you care?"

He smiled widely, "Cause friends are supposed to care for each other."

Before Raz could answer, the ship suddenly jerked and everyone slipped and slid along the ice trying to grab a hold of something. Amos looked up to find the side of the ship scraping against a giant rock protruding out of the water. How he or any of the others missed it will always be a mystery to him. Clutching onto the ice, Amos semi-crawled to the helm and turned it so the ship would hopefully turn away from the rock.

When the ship was no longer scraping against the rock, Amos called down Silas, who was flying above. Silas landed in front of him and looked down. Amos glared down on him, "What part of 'keeping an eye out for anything' did you not understand!?"

Walking past him, Amos turned to the rest of the crew, "Everyone alright?"

Moans and answers of being okay arose form the rest of them. Flynn sighed, "Boy, that was scary huh Raz?"

No answer.

"... Raz?"

Flynn searched around himself for Raz, but didn't see her. He gasped. Even though he was the dumbest of the crew, it didn't take long for him to realize what must've happened.

He moved to the edge and searched to water. Not too far away, he spotted something splashing in the water and called out to his captain.

Raz struggled to keep above the water. Her legs fought to keep her afloat long enough for a breath of air before she sank back down. Water poured in her pouch, making it harder for her to stay above. Saltwater stung her eyes, blinding her. Every time she opened her mouth for air or to cry out for help, she got a mouth full of saltwater. Eventually, she submerged completely.

This was exactly what she feared would happen, drowning out at sea. Just as things seemed to be the end for her, something swam underneath her and pushed her back up above. Coughing out any water in her lungs, Raz tried to take deep breaths. Her eyes still stung from the water, so she couldn't see what was going on. All she knew was that something was helping her stay above water and swimming away with her in tow.

When the moving stopped, she tried to open her eyes. Before her was the side of the ship and a hanging vine.

"Raz!" She heard Amos cry, "Grab hold of he vine! We'll pull you up!"

Listening to her captain, Raz grabbed for the vine and made sure she was holding on to it securely. She felt herself being lifted to the top. When she was close enough the to top, Raz reached out and pulled herself up the rest of the way. Immediately, the others surrounded her and asked if she was okay.

Shira stepped forth and told them to her some air. For that Raz was grateful, she wasn't looking forward to all of them crowding around her, especially Flynn. Speaking of Flynn, where was he?

She looked forward Amos and saw he was still heaving something up the side of the boat with difficulty. It didn't take Raz long to put two-and-two together.

Amos reached for Flynn's flipper and pulled him up. Once everyone had finally settled down, Amos started, "Well... I think some of us have learned a good lesson today. Silas I don't want to find you slacking off again."

"Oui mon capitaine. It won't happen again, I swear."

"And now we all know not to stand too close to the edge," He glanced at Raz, "You're very lucky Flynn noticed you weren't on board."

Raz looked at Flynn, "Y-yeah. Lucky."

Later in the evening, Raz was looking out at sea again, but this time from the center of the ship. She didn't want another near-death experience. The next time she may not be so lucky.

Lucky.

Was it really luck that saved her?

She didn't even know anymore. They all knew Flynn could swim, but she didn't think he would actually jump in and save her from drowning. That brought her back to what he said earlier about them being friends. Raz didn't consider anyone of them a friend, and it was obviously mutual feeling for the rest of the crew, but Flynn somehow considered her one.

What about the rest of the crew? Did he consider any of them a friend as well?

Gupta suddenly passed her laughing with an angry Squint hot in pursuit. From the looks of it, Gupta had taken Squint's favorite dagger and was making the rabbit chase him for it. The scene made her laugh silently to herself.

Maybe the feeling of friendship did exist between all of them, they all just hadn't realized it yet.

"Lookin' out to sea again, Raz?" Flynn scooted near.

"Jus' thinkin', tha's all. Thanks, by the way, for earlier."

Flynn blushed, "Oh t'was nothin', jus' looking out for a friend is all."

"If ya don't mind me askin', why do you consida me a friend?"

"Cause you're a girl, and girls are nice." He answered plainly with a smile.

Raz frowned, "Ah'm not the only sheila on the ship."

"... What's a sheila?"

"From where ah'm from, a sheila is a girl."

"Oh," that's funny," he giggled, "Shira must be a scary sheila then."

A chuckle followed after, "True. So how do you suppose ev'ryone else will get along?"

"I was hopin' I'd make friends with them too! Everyone needs a friend. See, even Gupta and Squint are good friends already!"

Flynn pointed at the two fighting mammals some feet away. Raz chuckled at what Flynn thought was a friendship between the two.

"We are friends, right Raz?"

She looked at him and thought about it. He had saved her life, it's a she least she could do, "Sure we're friends."

The next thing Raz knew, she was being hugged very tightly by a very happy Flynn, "Oh this is great! My first friend on a pirate ship!"

"Yes... Fantastic... Flynn can... You let m-... Me go now.. I-I can't breath."

Flynn let her go and laughed with joy. After taking some deep breaths, Raz shook her head, but had a smirk on her face.

Amos watched them from atop the mast. He smirked and wondered how long it would take the others to start calling each other friends. Of course, just by looking he could tell there would be some bumps in the road.

After all, a group of teenagers out at sea, there was no doubt gonna be drama. Friendships, rivalries, maybe even some family-like relationships. But that's all in the future, who knows what'll happen in the future.

* * *

**Jesus their accents are a bitch to write. As much as I like the idea of the pirates being friends as kids, in my head canon they are all teenagers. I figured since they're more mature as teens than kids, finding yourself with a group whom you hardly know isn't going to start out smoothly. Like young Gutt said, there will be drama.**

**Now why would I write a friendship fic with Raz and Flynn? Because when I watch a movie, I tend to keep my eye on my favorite character, in this case was Raz from the pirates. So I was watching her and I noticed that in almost every scene of her, she's either right next to Flynn or near him. So yeah that got me really interested and this was developed.**

**This was intended to be a one-shot, but after writing it I kinda wanna do relationships between the rest of the crew. Maybe about how life is growing up as a pirate. So yeah, this is probably going to turn into a collection of one-shots concerning the pirates. If you have an idea for some of the characters you can PM me about it, but not in your review. After a past experience, I don't want to have to delete this because I'm taking requests via reviews. **

**Aaaaaaaand... I'm done. Enjoy!**


	2. Hungry Shira

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ice Age**

* * *

Shira walked back and forth keeping her gaze to the floor. She took deep breaths, trying to fight the urges. Her claws clattered against the ice, growls were held back. The saltwater air barely masked the scents from the others.

'I can't go on like this forever,' she thought, 'I need to think of something before I lose it.'

Her ears caught the lack of movement around her. Shira looked up to see the others watching her nervously, only to turn away and continue what they were doing. A growl escaped, Shira knew what they were afraid of. They were afraid of her and frankly, she didn't blame them. When the wolves were in charge of the ship, she felt scared for her life as well.

A thump was heard beside her, "Shira? You alright?"

She lifted her gaze to see Amos standing there and sighed, "It's nothing. I'm just... Thinking."

At that moment, a loud grumble sounded from her stomach. A blush raced across her face as the others looked directly at her. Their next actions were expected as some had stepped away as far as possible from her and others pulled put weapons to protect themselves. Flynn as the only one confused, "What's goin' on Raz?"

Raz rolled her eyes and put a bone weapon in his flippers, but still stepped in front of him.

She sighed again, "I guess I'm just feeling a bit... Hungry."

Amos, who had also taken a few steps back, gulped quietly. He was sure they all knew this would happen eventually. Despite killing the previous wolf captain, he doubted he could kill a saber, after all it had been unintended the first time. Luckily he had given the predicament some thought, "Is that so? Well, looks like we'll have to do something about that."

He whistled up to Silas, who was perched on the lowest branch of the mast. Silas nodded and flew off into the sea. He dove into the water and came back up with a fish. Landing in front of Shira, he set down the fish nervously, "Bon appétit."

He fluttered back away, waiting for Shira to start eating. She sat eyeing the fish gasping for air while the others waited for her next move. Shira looked back up to Amos, "Y-you're kidding... Right?"

"It's either that or our main food supply." Amos raised his hand as if he were presenting the many piles of fruit on the ship.

Shira, being a carnivore, immediately canceled fruit as an option. Looking back down to the fish, she lifted it up by the tail. It flapped from side to side, much to her disgust. She opened her mouth to take a bite out of it, but what happened next wasn't expected by the saber.

The fish began to flap wildly in her paw and slipped out of her grip. It slapped her face, sending her back with a surprised squeal. The sight received giggles and chuckles from the rest of the crew. Shira glared at them and noticed the fish was trying to get away. Naturally, she growled and pounced for it, but it merely slipped across the ice. She continued this tactic hoping to catch it each time, but only succeeded in getting more laughs from the crew.

By the time she finally caught the fish with her claws, the entire crew was laying on the ice laughing. She pouted and wanted to roar at them for laughing, but alas was too tired from running around the dock. The chase had also made her hungrier and finally bit into the fish.

Savoring the fish meat on her taste buds, Shira swallowed and pondered, "Hmm, not bad."

By the time the crew had recovered from their laughing fit, Shira had finished off the fish but still felt hungry.

Amos noticed this and asked, "So, how was it?"

"Not as bad as I thought it would be really."

"Well that's good. Now lets see what you think about fruit."

Shira froze, "What?"

He lifted up an apple and handed it to her, "I know I said it was either this or fish, but when you think about it fish is hard to catch, even if we are stranded in the middle of the ocean. For you, alternative food resources is your best bet."

A disbelieving look was plastered on Shira's face, but in a way, she knew he was right. Fish isn't always so easy to find and catch. She slumped her shoulders and took the fruit. Making a face, Shira hesitantly bit into the apple. The taste was nothing like what she was used to, in fact it tasted bland. Swallowing what she had, Shira placed the apple down, "I don't see how anyone could like this."

"You'll get used to it," Amos began walking away before adding, "Oh and I want you to eat one fruit a day, just so you can get used to it faster. So finish what you have there."

Shira stared wide-eyed at her captain and almost refused to eat the remaining of the apple, but decided against it. The apple resting next to her received an icy glare as she picked it back up, "Well... Sacrifices have to be made... I guess."

* * *

**I didn't realize how short this was. *sighs* Oh well. Any fan of Ice Age would wonder what the heck Shira ate while she was out at sea with the pirates. The only meat out there is the crew and fish. There's no way she would eat the crew, fish is her only option. Unless she started eating fruit.**

**Anyway, this idea popped up during school, Chemistry to be exact. How learning about solutions and concentrations lead to this I don't even know. If you have an idea or request please PM me. Enjoy!**


	3. Boris observes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ice Age**

* * *

A lot of things occurred on the ship that many didn't really notice. Small arguments, accidents waiting to happen, anything. No one noticed, except Boris.

As far as they knew, he was mute. He said nothing, only snorts and oinks. His quietness usually allowed him to see things the others didn't, especially when they didn't know he was watching. He could tell he was going to be easily forgotten for a while, not that he mind.

From the side he saw Shira. He heard a low growl emit from her and saw she was looking at a certain rabbit with his back to her. She was laying low and slowly advancing toward him with a hungry look in her eyes. Boris prepared to ram into her should she try to pounce on Squint. He may not know these animals very well, but they still had to look out for each other as long as they were out there.

Shira stopped and sighed. Standing up, she walked away with her head hung low. Boris, who was standing next to a pile of fruit, knocked an orange down and rolled it toward her as she passed. The orange hit her paw causing her to look up. Her gaze met his. She blushed and looked away, figuring she was seen and took the orange with her.

Boris laid back down and mused. This was how time usually passed for him. Amos forgot about him often so he wasn't given orders most of the time. He'd say something, but that would mean he had to talk. Truth is, he wasn't mute, just very shy. Boris was never really one to talk to strangers, the fact he was stranded on a ship with a whole group didn't make it any easier.

A low groan sounded near by. Boris looked to see Raz clutching her pouch. He expected the weapons stabbing her again, sure enough she reached in and shuffled some of them inside. Boris pondered if he really was the only one to notice this and why she didn't say something. Raz pulled her hand out and hopped on like nothing happened.

Going back to his thoughts, Boris thought about his new name. They all knew it wasn't his real name since Amos thought it up for him, so it was understandable if he didn't reply right away. What they didn't know was that he was born as Dobson.

Dobson. He never liked his real name. He wasn't sure why, he just didn't. He remembered what his mother used to call him growing up, Dobby. Then he was Dobbs to his father. Maybe that's why in didn't like it, cause of the nicknames he got.

Boris looked up to see Squint and Gupta about to have a sword fight. They were the only ones who could fight each other. Everyone else was either too big or wasn't able to hold a weapon. He chuckled slightly when he saw they were using daggers again, since the other weapons were too big for them. Sometimes he wondered how Raz could carry it all. Then again she didn't carry all of the weapons.

There were plenty spears and swords sticking out of the ice for easy access, in case she was too preoccupied to give them any.

Guess that's another thing he could think about. Their positions on the ship. Amos was obviously the captain. He hadn't give them all jobs just yet. So far Raz and Silas were the only ones who had an official position. Although Boris did notice that Squint always tried to get Amos' attention to impress him, probably to make up for how he acted toward him at first. He'd overheard about Amos making Gupta act as the flag because of the markings on his back.

The others were still unclear for now. But Boris was sure that their forming pirate skills will land them a position eventually. As for himself, he wasn't sure of he'd really have a purpose on the ship. He couldn't hold a weapon, he couldn't communicate with them, he couldn't look ahead for any dangers. The only thing he could do was ram into someone or thing. Nothing special compared to the others.

Looking toward the sky, Boris noticed Silas returning and the sky was changing color. The sun was setting. Silas couldn't see well at night, so he usually returned when the sun started to set. No one took notice of his return, not even Gutt until Silas landed on his shoulder.

Boris examined the strange group of animals on the ship. Then he turned his gaze to the setting sun, "I wonder what the future holds for us."

* * *

**... TOO SHORT! Ugh, it's shorter than the previous chapter. Writing short chapters kinda annoys me, I gotta write at least 1000 words and this is barely ****more than 910. Damn brain for not thinking up anything else to write.**

**I noticed that Boris is forgotten in some of the fics I've read. In one he was actually killed off cause the author didn't like him. So I wondered if maybe he's forgotten among the crew as well since, ya know, he doesn't talk. I know the feeling of being forgotten, so I kinda knew how to start this off.**


	4. The dagger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ice Age**

* * *

Squint twirled his favorite dagger in his hand, or at least tried to. Every toss or so he missed, causing it to fall to the floor. He picked it up and examined it. He don't know why, but he liked the dagger. It was the same one he used the day they killed off the previous pirate crew.

Stopping what he was doing, Squint felt the rocking motion of the ship and suddenly felt sick. He groaned and tried to hold it down. Ever since they've become pirates, the whole crew caught seasickness every now and then. Squint didn't know about the others, but he hated having to empty his stomach at least twice everyday. He hoped that he'd get used to the rocking, but knew it would take a very long time.

Gupta scrambled past him and leaned over the edge. The sickening noise disturbed him to no end and reminded him of his own seasickness. Speaking of which, Squint felt it coming up. He held his breath and covered his mouth. Once he felt it go back down, he relaxed.

Wait. Scratch that.

Squint knew he couldn't keep it down again and dashed to the edge, leaving his dagger on the floor. Emptying his stomach of its contents was a daily habit he despised. He groaned and wiped his mouth, the bad taste still present. At least he felt better.

Squint returned to his place to retrieve his dagger, but saw it wasn't there where he left it. His head swiveled around in search of it. Nothing. Immediately his mind thought of a possible solution: Someone took it.

Two animals came to mind. His eyes scanned for a certain badger and found said badger near the edge resting. Squint walked up to Gupta and demanded he give back his dagger.

"Vhat are you talking about? I don't have your dagger." Gupta replied.

"Yeah right! You're always taking it! So what'd you do with it!"

"I told you, I didn't take it this time."

"Tell me or I'll strangle ya with yer own innards."

"Nice threat, but I still didn't take it. Maybe Raz picked it up."

Squint narrowed his eyes and began to walk away, "I'm keepin' an eye on ya badger!"

Raz was the second animal who came to Squint's mind anyway. She was put in charge of the weapons for some strange reason Amos didn't tell them. Squint figured it had to do with the fact that she had a pouch.

He saw her on the other side of the ship sharpening some if the spears and without thinking raced up to her and dove on her pouch. Raz gave out a surprised yelp and reached in. Squint felt this ears being pulled and found himself face to face with an angry kangaroo, "What!? I'm looking for my dagger."

"I don't have ya daggah'! If ya do that again I'm gonna throw ya ovah board!" Raz threw him across the ice.

He got back up and glared at her. Letting out a frustrated growl, Squint pulled on his ears. Even in the little time he had, Squint didn't see his dagger in her pouch. Now he was sure Gupta took and hid it. He dashed all across the ice searching for it in every place it could be.

Squint zig zagged around fruit piles, disturbed a daydreaming Boris, caused Shira to lose hold of her freshly caught fish, almost pushed Gupta overboard, and finally rammed into Flynn. Flynn's fat had bounced Squint back and into someone's leg. Squint, who was dizzy from bouncing off of Flynn, looked up at who he ran into.

He panicked slightly when he saw it was Amos, "C-captain! I can explain!"

Amos raised and eyebrow ridge, "I hope you can since you just brought chaos upon your crew mates."

Squint looked back at the others and found them all glaring at him, "Uh heh I just... Um."

"He's looking for his dagger." Gupta answered for him.

Amos stared down a nervous Squint, "You mean that dagger."

He pointed toward Flynn and Squint followed it. Flynn was eating a sliced open banana in one flipper and held Squint's dagger in the other. Flynn laughed, "Thanks for letting me use your knife Squint. It was much easier to open this banana."

Squint's eye twitched. The animal he least suspected... Took his dagger. He turned back to the rest of the crew and smiled sheepishly, "Uh, s-sorry everyone. I-I guess Flynn had it this.. This entire time."

Some rolled their eyes while others shook their head. Squint blushed lightly with embarrassment and looked back up at Amos, who chuckled lightly, "Flynn why don't you ask Raz for a knife the next time you open some fruit. I'm sure she wouldn't mind since you two are good friends."

"Sure thing captain." Flynn replied happily and flopped to where she was.

"As for you Mr. Squint," Amos started, "Maybe it would be better if you had a way to keep your knife with you at all times, so we don't have another... Accident."

Squint rubbed the back of his neck, "Y-yeah, I guess that would be better."

Amos walked away and left Squint to himself. He sighed and thought how he could keep his dagger with him at all times. He didn't have a pouch like Raz, so how was he supposed to pull it off? From the corner of his eye, Squint saw something small and green. Curious, he headed for it and picked it up. It was a strip of seaweed.

It was dry from being on the ship, but he still shivered with disgust. Then he got an idea and wrapped it around himself. Tying it up, he looked down at himself. It wrapped around his middle perfectly. He grabbed a small knife next to him and stuck it in the back, careful not to stab himself. Squint raced across the ice and smiled when he found it stayed in place.

He tossed the other dagger aside and was about to put his own dagger in, only to realize that Flynn still had it.

* * *

**Squint just wants his dagger back, is that too much to ask? **


End file.
